


Only You Are There To Lead Me On

by BellaGattino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Off Screen Mention of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' time is running out. Derek makes a decision and is prepared to live with the consequences. Little does he know that with his choice he will get everything he could have ever wanted but never let himself dream he could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Are There To Lead Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sanctus Real's 'I'm not alright' in which I was led to by this tumblr [post.](http://torple.tumblr.com/post/62509367349/nothing-left-to-cling-to-only-you-anonymous)
> 
> Unbeta-ed simply because I'm too lazy to get it into an email and I know my lovely Carole is swamped with her own projects. I tried to proof read it. If you see anything _glaringly_ horrible let me know. 
> 
> It's fluff with a smidgen of violence, dash of blood and a dollop of angst. It sounds like a recipe now... I don't even know.

How was this his life? He had killed his family and now, now the person he loved was laying in front of him dying. What he had done that was so bad that he deserved to lose everyone in his life? He had sworn off love after… _her_.

He had been fine being alone but somehow this annoying, mouthy, sarcastic brat had wormed his way into his heart and had proven that he wasn’t leaving. At least by his own choice.

He looked up as Deaton rushed into the room. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat. It was steady but slow, slowing a little more every few minutes.

"There’s nothing we can do." He said, his voice that annoying, cloying, calm voice that he hated.

"What do you mean there is nothing we can?!" Derek raged, his eyes turning red as he stared at the idiot doctor.

"Scott is two hours away. Stiles told him he did not want the bite."

"Bullshit." Derek said looking down at Stiles. "Either I’ll change himself or…" He couldn’t finish his thought out loud. _I can’t be here without him._ He couldn’t admit out loud how much his existence relied on Stiles himself.

"He told Scott he didn’t -"

"I don’t care. I’m not watching him die!" He pushed his arm underneath Stiles back and pulled the man toward him. "I can’t - you can hate me but I can’t know I didn’t do everything I could."

He stared down at Stiles for just a moment before he shifted and let Stiles’ head tilt into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into Stiles’ ear before bending down and letting his teeth slide down.

He closed his eyes, his heart slowing to meet Stiles’ rhythm and he bit into Stiles’ thin skin on his neck.

A second later, he felt Stiles’ body slowly begin to warm. He knew that it was just the first step. He rested his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder and began praying that the bite would take, that he hadn’t killed Stiles, his everything.

*~*~*~*

Derek heard Deaton return to the room. His entire body was hurting where he stood holding Stiles but he couldn’t, wouldn’t let him go.

"Scott is almost here."

Derek didn’t care. Stiles’ heart hadn’t picked up, his color was still pale and he was still as limp as he had been two hours ago. He knew that with Isaac, Erica and Boyd the changes had been almost instant. Their heart rate picked up, their temperature rose to 101 but Stiles wasn’t changing. What if he had been too late?

Derek heard Scott’s truck minutes before he squealed into the parking lot. He tightened his hold on Stiles’ never moving from the metal exam table.

Scott rushed into the small room and skidded to a stop in the door way. Derek looked up long enough to see the tears fill Scott’s eyes. “No.”

Derek knew how Stiles looked. Stiles was covered in blood, cuts and scrapes all over his body, the worst on his stomach and back. Derek shook his head.

"He… what happened?" Scott’s voice was soft, broken sounding.

"I – I don’t know." Derek answered. He had called Stiles and when he hadn’t answered his phone Derek had known something was wrong. He’s found Stiles in the living room, blood surrounding him.

"Oh god." Scott crossed the distance between the door and the table and Derek couldn’t help the growl that broke out of his throat. He lowered his head to Stiles’ chest, embarrassment darkening his cheeks.

"Did…" Scott started but then saw the bite on his shoulder. "Okay." He shook his head. "I know he didn’t want it… but I couldn’t. I’m proud it was you."

Derek nodded. He knew what Scott meant. If Scott had been the one to bite him, Stiles would be drawn to leave Beacon Hills to follow Scott to his new home. Stiles wouldn’t have been happy away from his Dad and Derek wouldn’t have been happy away from Stiles.

"He can hate me. I don’t care."

"I don’t either. I’ll take the blame." He took Stiles’ hand in his, wrapping his hand around his best friend’s limp hand. “That’s fine."

*~*~*~*

Two hours later, Deaton was closing and Derek was still watching for any change in Stiles but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"Come on." Scott said and stood. "I’ll drive and you can hold him. We’ll take him to your house."

"But what if -" Scott shook his head and stopped Derek. "I’ve got everything we need in my truck. I’m not leaving him."

Derek nodded. He gently slipped his arms under Stiles and pulled him up against his chest. With Scott’s help they were quickly loaded and heading back to the Preserve to Derek’s house.

*~*~*~*

It had been almost five hours since he had given Stiles the bite. There was no change but the only thing that was keeping Derek sane was the fact that Stiles wasn’t having any symptoms of rejecting the bite.

Scott sighed as he settled into the chair beside the bed. He looked at Derek laying on his side, his arms wrapped around Stiles, his nose pressed into the other man’s neck. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Derek looked up at him. “Tell you what?”

Scott motioned to them on the bed. “That he was your mate.”

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Seems like something you wouldn’t want to ignore."

"He… it never seemed like the right time."

Scott scoffed. “Please tell me you not serious.”

Derek didn’t say anything just shrugged and looked down at his mate.

"Dude, I’m sorry but Stiles is right, you’re an idiot." Scott was sure to use the present tense. His best friend would be fine and that was all there was too it. "You two have danced around each other for almost 10 years. A decade Derek."

"He was with Bobby."

"Yeah, five years ago." Scott sighed again and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Five years ago he decided you were it for him. He has been waiting on you."

Derek’s head snapped up. “What?”

Scott nodded. “When he and Bobby broke up he knew he couldn’t deny it. Do you know why they broke up?” When Derek shook his head he continued. “Stiles said Bobby told him, and I quote, that he couldn’t stay with Stiles anymore, couldn’t be the second choice when the first one was still there.”

"But… why didn’t he say anything?"

Scott shrugged. “You’ll have to ask him that. I told him to tell you but he’s just as hard-headed as you are.”

"I… holy shit."

"Exactly." Scott watched as Derek looked down at Stiles.

He could imagine what was going through the man’s mind. He shook his had and looked away, he couldn’t watch Derek’s pining without tears coming to his eyes.

*~*~*~*

Derek looked up as he heard Scott snoring. He yawned again and then looked down at the man in his arms. He would sell his soul to see his whiskey eyes looking at him. He’d give anything to see them open and looking up at him.

He sent one more prayer heavenward to whatever deity was listening and pressed his hand to Stiles’ chest, right above his heart and pressed his face against the back of his neck. He wanted to drown in Stiles’ scent, wanted to always smell, even taste it like the most treasured desert.

*~*~*~*

Stiles’ mind came online to two things. He was hotter than hell and his back and stomach was itching like a million ants were tramping along his nerves.

He tried to move but when he couldn’t he tried to remember what was going on. He thought back to his last memory… a kanima. There had been a kanima in his living room. It hadn’t been Jackson, this one was black instead of green. He had tried to run but he had been knocked to the ground before he made it five foot. He remembered fighting, remembered getting sliced with the kanima’s claws as if it was trying to get its slime as deep as possible. He closed his eyes at the memory of the pain. He knew he had screamed. Screamed for Derek but that was all he could remember.

He looked down as something moved on his chest and saw Derek’s hand against his chest. He smiled when he realized the furnace behind him was the werewolf.

Derek must have found him. “Der?” The furnace behind him just grunted and moved closer to him and Stiles smile widened.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room when he heard a snore. Finding Scott asleep in the chair beside the bed was a shock. He knew that he had been pretty bad off if Scott had made the two-hour drive back to Beacon Hills. “Scott.”

Scott’s head snapped up and he blinked several times before his eyes landed on Stiles. “Stiles!”

Scott’s voice was enough to pull Derek out of the sleep and he was scrambling to his knees to lean over Stiles. “Are you? Can you breathe? Can you hear me?” It seemed like hundreds of words were pouring out of Derek’s mouth and Stiles couldn’t help but stare in shock. He hadn’t heard Derek talk that much in years.

"I’m good. I’m itching like a bitch, but I’m okay. Why?"

Stiles’ words were all Derek needed to fall apart. “Oh god.” He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into his chest. Stiles was shocked by the contact but extremely pleased. He looked at his best friend when he felt Derek’s body start to shake. “I’m okay.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Derek trying to calm the man.

"You weren’t. You were dying." Scott told him, tears in his eyes.

"Wow. Okay… is this what this is about?" He asked, his hand never stopping it’s path up and down Derek’s back.

Scott nodded but Stiles could see he was hiding something. “What? What aren’t you telling me.”

"He… Derek, I told Derek to bite you, you were dying and I couldn’t get here soon enough and I couldn’t lose my best friend and -"

Stiles held up his hand. “Good.” Derek pulled back and looked at him and Stiles could see the guilt and fear clearly in his eyes. “Thank you.”

"You – you aren’t mad?" Stiles laughed softly.

"You saved my life, of course not."

"But you said," Scott chimed in but was stopped by Stiles once again.

"That was years ago. And I never meant not to do it if it meant saving my life. I don’t want to die."

Derek seemed to melt. He wrapped his arms back around Stiles and held on to him like he was afraid he was going to slip away without it. Stiles smiled and looked over at his best friend. “Thank you.”

Scott shook his head. “It was all him. He did it.”

"I know." And Stiles did. He could feel a bond tying him to Derek that he had never felt before. It was like he could sense Derek’s presence in his head. It was faint almost like a echoed whispered but he knew it was there.

"Mine." Derek whispered against his shoulder. "I’m sorry."

"Shhh." Stiles said and felt something in his heart give way. He wrapped his arms around Derek and held him tightly. He would never let this man go.

"Okay, well I know what come next. I’m gonna go home now. I’d prefer an hour’s distance between us for months."

Derek huffed and Stiles laughed. “Thank you Scott. I’ll call you later.”

"Yeah, but not until after… all that."

Stiles felt his cheeks flush and he nodded. “Promise it will be after.” And it would be. He had 9 years of kisses and touches to make up for.

He pulled back from Derek and looked into his translucent eyes. “Kiss me?” Derek nodded and then did just that. It felt like a part of him that he didn’t know was missing was finally in place and he felt whole like he had never felt before.

"I love you." Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips. Stiles smiled and deepened the kiss, planning on showing Derek just how much he loved him.

Words were over-rated anyway.


End file.
